geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Icon Kit
]] The Icon Kit is a feature whereby players can change their appearance in ''Geometry Dash''. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball, UFO, wave, robot, spider, death effects, and assorted trails, all with their own unique looks. Colors can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary color. However, the two chosen colors remain consistent between all forms, stopping you from having multiple color schemes. However, some icons have a blending color that is set as a default and blends your primary and secondary color. By completing achievements, more colors and icons can be obtained. As of Update 2.1, there is a total of 108 cube icons, 42 colors, 35 ship icons, 29 ball icons, 28 UFO icons, 23 wave icons, 17 robot icons, 10 spider icons, 7 trails and 13 death effects. Icon galleries The captioned phrases are the achievement name for each icon. Unless marked as such, these icons are not available in Meltdown. Do note that some icons may have different requirements for getting them in Lite. Cubes= Cube01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 1 Cube02.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 2 Cube03.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 3 Cube04.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default 4 Cube05.png|Complete Stereo Madness in Normal mode (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|Complete Back On Track in Normal mode (Back On Track!) Cube07.png|Complete Polargeist in Normal mode (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|Complete Dry Out in Normal mode (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|Complete Base After Base in Normal mode (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|Complete Can't Let Go in Normal mode (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|Complete Jumper in Normal mode (Jumper!) Cube12.png|Complete 10 user-made levels (Master) Cube13.png|Tap the lock of the icon (Supporter) Cube14.png|Complete Time Machine in Normal mode (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|Complete Cycles in Practice mode (Loops) Cube16.png|Complete Cycles in Normal mode (Cycles!) Cube17.png|Complete xStep in Practice mode (yStep) Cube18.png|Complete xStep in Normal mode (xStep!) Cube19.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level in Normal mode (Reflex champion) Cube20.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels in Normal mode (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (The One) Cube22.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels in Normal mode (Demon Master) Cube23.png|Collect 100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|Collect 200 stars (More Stars!) Cube25.png|Collect 300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|Collect 400 stars (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Complete Theory of Everything in Normal mode (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|Collect 800 stars (Starshine) Cube29.png|Collect 900 stars (All MINE!) Cube30.png|Collect 1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|Collect 5 secret coins (Coins?!) Cube32.png|Collect 25 secret coins (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Complete a Map Pack (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Collect 40 secret coins (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Cube35.png|Complete Electrodynamix in Normal mode (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|Complete 50 user-made levels (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Collect 60 secret coins (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Destroy 200 players on the main menu (Godlike!) Cube40.png|Complete 300 user-made levels (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Destroy 50 players on the main menu (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Complete Hexagon Force in Normal mode (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Collect 95 secret coins (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Complete the first three levels in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Complete Clubstep in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|Collect 10 user coins (The journey begins...) cube50.png|Destroy this icon (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|Type "spooky" in the Vault (Thief! Thief!) Cube52.png|Collect 150 user coins (So many shinies...) Cube53.png|Collect 60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|Collect 110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|Destroy this icon (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Collect 110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Rate the stars of 2000 online levels (Justice!) Cube58.png|Complete 35 map packs (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Complete Deadlocked with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Deadlocked) Cube60.png| Complete Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube61.png|Collect 3000 stars (They are REALLY warm !) Cube62.png|Type "lenny" in the Vault (Oh no...) Cube63.png|Get 50 likes on a created level (Geometry Mechanic) Cube64.png|Type your username into the vault (Nothing is hidden) Cube65.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas in Normal mode (The Seven Seas!) Cube66.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete The Seven Seas with all 3 coins (Ultimate Seven Seas) Cube67.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena in Normal mode (Viking Arena!) Cube68.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Viking Arena with all 3 coins (Ultimate Viking Arena) Cube69.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots in Normal mode (Airborne Robots!) Cube70.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Complete Airborne Robots with all 3 coins (Ultimate Airborne Robots) Cube71.png|'(Geometry Dash Meltdown Exclusive)' Rate "Geometry Dash Meltdown" (Meltdown Supporter!) Cube72.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Frontlines in Normal mode (Get to the front!) Cube73.png|Buy in The Shop for 1000 orbs Cube74.png|Complete Fingerdash in Normal mode (Fingerdash!) Cube75.png|'(Geometry Dash World Exclusive)' Complete Monster Dance Off in Normal mode (MOOOONSTER!) Cube76.png|Type "of stars" in the Vault of Secrets (I can count!) Cube77.png|Buy in The Shop for 1000 orbs Cube78.png|Type "cod3breaker" in the Vault of Secrets (Uber Hacker) Cube79.png|Buy in The Shop for 500 orbs Cube80.png|Type "Brainpower" in the Vault of Secrets (Ultimate Energy) Cube81.png|Type "Octocube" in the Vault of Secrets (Sneaky Sneak) Cube82.png|Collect 5500 stars (I should sell these) Cube83.png|Collect 9000 stars (I think I got all the stars) Cube84.png|Collect 5 Ice Shards (Ice Recruit) Cube85.png|Buy in the Secret Shop for 2500 Mana Orbs Cube86.png|Buy in The Shop for 1000 Mana Orbs Cube87.png|Collect 250 Diamonds (Sparkle sparkle) Cube88.png|Collect 130 Secret Coins (Insatiable Greed) Cube89.png|Type "Silence" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Query) Cube90.png|Type "Hunger" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Curse) Cube91.png|Type "Darkness" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Riddle) Cube92.png|Collect 15 Lava Shards (Lava Apprentice) Cube93.png|Collect 500 user coins (Enough is enough) Cube94.png|Buy in the Secret Shop for 3000 Mana Orbs Cube95.png|Collect 5 Fire Shards (Fire Recruit) Cube96.png|Buy in the Secret Shop for 2000 Mana Orbs Cube97.png|Found in a Chest in the Treasure Room (No Achievement) Cube98.png|Collect 5 of each shard (Bonus Recruit) Cube99.png|Collect 225 User Coins (Something funny about coins) Cube100.png|Collect 7500 Stars (This is the last star achievement) |-| Ships= Ship01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default Ship02.png|Complete Clutterfunk in Normal Mode (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|Collect 500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|Collect 600 stars (Epic Master Collector). (Collect 15 secret coins in Lite.) Ship06.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|Collect 700 stars (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty levels (Master of Timing) Ship09.png|Complete Electroman Adventures in Normal mode (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Complete 5 Map Packs (Failure is Not an Option) Ship11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|100 user created levels (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins (There's More!?) Ship15.png|Complete 500 user made levels (Bring me Their Heads!) Ship16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins (The Finder) Ship17.png|Complete 1000 user made levels (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|Collect 1500 stars (Was That All of them?) Ship19.png|Collect 3500 stars (IT BURNS!) Ship20.png|Type "mule" in the Vault (Revealing...) Ship21.png|Collect 130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|Collect 180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|Collect 80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Collect 115 Secret Coins (Seriously, enough!) Ship25.png|Collect 30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!) Ship28.png|Collect 15 Shadow Shards (Shadow Apprentice) Ship29.png|Collect 65 Fire Shards (Fire Master) |-| Balls= Ball01.png|'(Available in Meltdown)' Default Ball02.png|Collect 10 Secret Coins (Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball03.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins (They Stole it From us!) Ball04.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins (My Precious...) Ball05.png|Complete 20 demon difficulty levels (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins (Nothing is Secret!) Ball07.png|Complete 20 Map Packs (Package Complete) Ball08.png|Complete 25 Map Packs (You Pack, I Complete) Ball09.png|Collect 2000 stars (Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) Ball10.png|Complete 40 demon difficulty levels (Give Me A Challenge!) Ball11.png|Collect 140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|Destroy 500 players (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|Jump 100,000 times (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Collect 105 Secret Coins (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Complete 40 map packs (40, not bad...) Ball16.png|Collect 40 user coins (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|Collect 90 user coins (Got coins?) Ball18.png|Collect 190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) Ball22.png|Collect 5 Poison Shards (Poison Recruit) Ball24.png|Collect 15 Fire Shards (Fire Apprentice) Ball26.png|Collect 15 Ice Shards (Ice Apprentice) |-| UFOs= UFO01.png|Default UFO02.png|Complete Clubstep in Practice mode (Clubbin) UFO03.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins (We Wants it!) UFO04.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins (Thief, Thief, Thief!) UFO05.png|Jump 50,000 times (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins (Not so Secret) UFO07.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|Complete 30 Map Packs (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|Type "blockbite" in the Vault (Decrypter) UFO12.png|Type "neverending" in the Vault (Third Eye Open) UFO13.png|Collect 50 user coins (What to buy...) UFO14.png|Complete Clubstep with all 3 coins in Normal mode (Ultimate Clubstep) UFO15.png|Complete 50 demon difficulty levels (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|Get a star rated level (Geometry Star) UFO17.png|Collect 160 user coins (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|Collect 120 Secret Coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) |-| Waves= Wave01.png|Default Wave02.png|Collect 1 user coin (What are those?!) Wave03.png|Do 20000 attempts (That hurts!) Wave04.png|Collect 20 user coins (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Rate the stars of 500 online levels (Organizer) Wave06.png|Collect 70 user coins (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|Collect 120 user coins (Just kidding...) Wave08.png|Type "Ahead" into the Vault (The Unseen) Wave09.png|Collect 4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|Collect 170 user coins (Ultra Mega Coin Catcher) Wave11.png|Complete 45 Map Packs (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png|Collect 2500 stars (Those are pretty warm...) Wave13.png|Type the numbers individually in this order: 8 16 30 32 46 84 into the Vault (Doomed us all!)|Type "Volcano" in the Chamber of Time (Gatekeepers Vision)|Collect 5 Shadow Shards (Shadow Recruit) |-| Robots= Robot01.png|Default Robot02.png|Type "robotop" in the Vault (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Complete Geometrical Dominator in Normal mode (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|Collect 200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) Robot05.png|Complete Deadlocked in Normal mode (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|Collect 100 user coins (So... greed much?) Robot09.png|Collect 35 Fire Shards (Fire Guardian) |Beat the Chaos Gauntlet |Found in a chest in the Treasure Room |-| Spiders= Spider01.png|Default|Collect 35 Ice Shards (Ice Guardian) |-| Mini= CubeS.png|Former Mini Cube BallS.png|Former Mini Ball |-| Colors= P''' denotes Primary Colour; '''S denotes Secondary Colour. Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Complete Electroman Adventures in Practice Mode, S: Collect 15 [[]]) Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Complete Stereo Madness in Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') (Meltdown P: Complete The Seven Seas in Practice Mode) Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Back On Track in Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Polargeist in Practice Mode, S: Do 100 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Airborne Robots in Practice Mode) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Clutterfunk in Practice Mode, S: Like Geometry Dash on Facebook) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Complete Dry Out in Practice Mode, S: Do 500 Attempts) (Meltdown P: Complete Viking Arena in Practice Mode) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Base After Base in Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Complete Can't Let Go in Practice Mode, S: Rate the stars of an online level) (Meltdown S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Complete Fingerdash in Practice Mode, S: Complete Lava Gauntlet) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Complete Jumper in Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Complete Theory of Everything in Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: Complete a user made level, S: Jump 10000 times) (Meltdown S: Go to the soundtrack list) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Complete Time Machine in Practice Mode, S: Jump 20000 times) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Complete Electrodynamix in Practice Mode, S: Do 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Complete Hexagon Force in Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% in an official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Collect 30 Secret Coins, S: Complete Clubstep in Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) Colour22.png|R: 100 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 350 User Coins, S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs Colour23.png|R: 75 G: 175 B: 0 (P: Collect 5000 Stars, S: Sorry, :() Colour24.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 0 (P: Collect 1000 diamonds, S: Type "River" in the Chamber of Time) Colour25.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Complete Blast Processing in Practice Mode, S: Subscribe to 'RobTop Games' on Youtube) Colour26.png|R: 0 G: 150 B: 100 (P: Sorry, :( S: Type "thechickenisonfire" in the Vault of Secrets) Colour27.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete Theory of Everything 2 in Practice Mode, S: Scroll fast 2/3 times, return to the "Coming Soon" screen and get the coin) Colour28.png|R: 0 G: 100 B: 150 (P: Collect 6500 Stars, S: Complete Poison Gauntlet) Colour29.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate the stars of of 100 online levels) Colour30.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs S: Buy in the Shop for 1000 Orbs) Colour31.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate the stars of of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour32.png|R: 100 G: 0 B: 150 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Orbs S: Complete Ice Gauntlet) Colour33.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Complete Geometrical Dominator in Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour34.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 100 (P: Buy in the shop for 1000 Orbs S: Complete Shadow Gauntlet Colour35.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Complete Deadlocked in Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour36.png|R: 150 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Type "gimmiethecolor" in the Vault of Secrets S: Complete the Bonus Gauntlet) Colour37.png|R: 150 G: 50 B: 0 (P: Collect 250 User Coins S: Complete Fire Gauntlet) Colour38.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour39.png|R: 150 G: 100 B: 0 (P: Collect 100 Diamonds S: Follow RobTop Games on Twitter) Colour40.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: Complete 200 user made levels, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour41.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 125 (P: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs S: Found in Treasure Room (No Achievement) Colour42.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Found in Treasure Room (No Achievement) S: Buy in the Scratch's Shop for 1000 Orbs) |-| Trails= Trail01.png|Default Trail02.png|Complete 10 Map Packs (Map Packer) Trail03.png|Like or Dislike 2000 online levels (The Happy One) Trail04.png|Type "gandalfpotter" into the Vault (Very Clever…) Trail05.png|Buy in the Shop for 4000 Orbs Trail06.png|Buy in the Shop for 4000 Orbs Trail07.png|Buy in the Secret Shop for 4000 Orbs |-| Death Effect= Trails A trail may sometimes follow behind the icon. This occurs at different times and is dependent on the form and its interactions with map components such as pads, rings, and portals. When the player is in ship form or UFO form, the trail will always appear, no matter what. But it will not appear in wave form, it will just be the normal trail it possesses. However, if the player is in cube form, ball form, or robot form, the trail will only appear when the player interacts with rings, pads, and gravity portals. In the wave form, the trail will always be hidden. Update 1.7 introduced the first unlockable trail that additionally enabled a 'Glow' option that formed an outline of the selected secondary color around the icon. Update 2.0 changed it so that unlocking the rainbow trail would provide the ability to enable and disable the Glow option individually, no matter what trail the player is using. Update 2.1 introduced new trails that follow the player no matter what, such as a dotted-line trail. Also, some new trails from this update are bought from the shop. An unrelated trail with ghosted copies of the player is activated at different times during levels, and is also a feature available in the level editor. This feature was introduced in Polargeist (The Seven Seas in Meltdown). The trail uses only the icon's color 1 details. Trivia * Icons that are awarded for easy achievements, like 'Stereo Madness!', are lacking in detail and are not very intricate. However, very challenging achievements like "Demon Master" award very detailed icons with intricate patterns. Players can use these icons to show off their accomplishments. * UFO 9 and Above have smaller tops compared to the 8 before it. * The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. * Choosing black as the primary color will automatically add a glow around the player's icon, regardless of whether or not you have the "glow" option. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary colour to map components in place of the black * Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep!" and the "Steamrolling" icons appear traveling across the menu in the mobile versions of the game. The icons can also be acquired in the said versions by loading a Steam-created save. * Some ships that are relatively hard to unlock in the full version are easy to unlock in the lite version of the game. For example, the ship unlocked for collecting 600 stars can now be acquired with 15 secret coins. * Before Update 1.4, there has been a shading for the secondary color and was only able to acquire the primary color. * The highest possible number of icons that can be unlocked for completing one level is the Steam version Clubstep, unlocking a total of 5 icons: Secret coins, stars, Ultimate Clubstep, secondary black and the Steamstep icon. * In 2.0, the wave's name was changed to "dart." After many players showed their disapproval, it was changed back to "wave" in 2.01. * Prior to Update 2.01, two icons, which are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!", were glitched and almost impossible to get. ** Despite being glitched, RobTop used the "Nice Shot!" icon in the first sneak peek video for Update 2.0, where he shows the start of the 2.0 level "Geometrical Dominator". ** It was possible to get the "Catch 'em all!" icon by tapping a glitched normal-sized mini icon on the main menu. However, there is a rare chance of this happening. * Prior to Update 2.1, the requirement to collect the "Supporter" icon was going to settings and tap the "Rate" button. As for Update 2.1, the player is required to tap the lock of the icon. * The Icon unlocked for having 15 Lava shards is extremely small compared to the other icons. Icon References Many icons in Geometry Dash were based on or were inspired by games and other things in the real world. * The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!", "Dry Out!", "Jumper!", "Base After Base!", "Supporter", and the icon from ''Geometry Dash and its spinoff's logos. ** The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!", "Level Complete!", and the "More Games" texts are also made with the same font. ** 60 user coins icon resembles BamBam, a boom from the game Boomlings, made by Robtop as well. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode resembles a Creeper, a popularised aggressive and explosive mob from the game Minecraft. * The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based on Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. * The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal series Companion Cube. It is also related, since Valve also owns Steam and is the same developer for "Portal". ** The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. * The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles the sprite of a mushroom from Super Mario Bros. 3. ** However, the icon has a squared top, unlike when it was first seen in the second WIP image for Update 2.0. In the WIP image, it resembles the mushroom sprite better. * The icon unlocked for typing 'Lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created using Unicode characters. * The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resemble''s a Shy-Guy, an enemy in the ''Super Mario ''and ''Yoshi's Island ''series. * The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spin-off on ''Batman, ''hence the name, ''"Justice". * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked loosely appears to be a spin-off on Wolverine. It could also be a reference to Gengar, ''a character from the ''Pokemon ''series. * The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins and the robot from completing Deadlocked in Normal Mode resemble ''Iron Man. * The icon unlocked for receiving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins appears to be a spin-off on Deadpool. * The ship unlocked for getting 3,500 stars resembles the Mon Calamari'', a ship from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. * The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins resembles the Yin-Yang symbol in Chinese philosophy (Taoism). ** It also resembles one of the balls posted by GD user Etzer on TouchArcade. This is for the Project Utopia texture pack. See post * The UFO unlocked for getting a star feature level resembles Stitch from the movie ''Lilo and Stitch. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 user coins appears to be the head of Robocop, the main character in the movie Robocop. * The icon for the achievement "Nice Shot!" references the Rotating Block from Super Mario World. * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 resembles a'' Boo,'' a ghost-like character from the Mario franchise. * The robot unlocked for collecting 200 user coins appears to be a Roman/Spartan helmet. * The robot unlocked for collecting 100 user coins appears to be a helmet that resembles Master Chief from Halo. * The robot unlocked for beating Geometrical Dominator looks slightly like Yoshi from Super Mario World. It also looks like a Snapdragon from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. * The ship unlocked for collecting 75 secret coins resembles Porygon from the Pokemon ''franchise. * The wave unlocked for typing the numbers from the TV show ''Lost in order separately into the vault (8-16-30-32-46-84), resembles the Illuminati or the All-Seeing Eye. * The wave unlocked by the "Doomed us all!" achievement, gained by typing in a consecutive string of numbers into the vault, resembles the All-Seeing Eye, also known as the symbol of the Illuminati. * The icon unlocked for typing the player's username into the vault appears to resemble a Minion from the Despicable Me ''film series. It also was believed by other players to resemble the All-Seeing Eye, similar to the "Doomed us all!' wave. * The waves unlocked for acquiring 2,500 stars and typing "Ahead" into the vault resemble a Metroid, the main enemies of the ''Metroid series of video games. * The cube unlocked for destroying 200 players also has the same face as the "Robin Hood" UFO. * The icon unlocked for beating Jumper resembles Ogmo, the main character of the game Jumper by Matt Thorson. ** This could be possibly related to the similarities in the naming of the song and Thorson's game itself. * The icon unlocked for beating The Seven Seas with all three coins has an eye-patch on it, a nod to the level and the song. * The icon unlocked for completing'' Viking Arena'' with all three coins partially resembles a Viking helmet on the top. * The outline of the ship unlocked for obtaining 180 user coins partially represents Zapdos, a character from the Pokémon series. * The ship unlocked for completing 1,000 user created levels directly looks like a seahorse. * The ship unlocked for obtaining 115 secret coins partially looks like Mermaid Man, a character from SpongeBob SquarePants. * The icon rewarded for completing Viking Arena in normal mode is a reference to RoboCop. * The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode and the icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins are references to Marvel's Iron Man. * The icon unlocked for beating Frontlines (Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) in normal mode resembles the 60 user coins icon. * The icon unlocked for beating Monster Dance Off (''Geometry Dash World ''exclusive) resembles a type of enemy found in the game. * The icon unlocked for collecting 5 Fire Shards resembles a custom enemy in a few known user-made levels. * The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Shadow Shards resembles the X-Wing from ''Star Wars. * The wave unlocked for collecting 5 Lava Shards resembles the default Wave but pixellated. * The icon unlocked for collecting 15 Lava Shards resembles a Thwomp from Super Mario. * The icon unlocked for 5 Bonus Unlocks resembles a cat. * The UFO unlocked for 15 Bonus Unlocks also resembles a cat. * The icon for 15 Bonus shards may be a reference to Garfield. * The ship unlocked for 35 bonus unlocks resembles a Chain Chomp, from the Super Mario franchise. * The ship unlocked for collecting 800 user coins bears a resemblance to the Scarran Hierarchy Decimator, from Farscape. * One of the UFOs that can be purchased in the shop resembles the "Look of Disapproval" emoticon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop has a little resemblance to the Ultimate ToE2 icon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles the (._.) emoticon. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the shop resembles Gaper from The Binding from Isaac series. * The spider that can be purchased in the Secret Shop resembles the Omnidroid from The Incredibles. * One of the icons that can be purchased in the secret shop resembles Kratos from God of War. * The Robot that can be purchased in the Secret Shop looks similar to Scratch, the secret shopkeeper. * The icon unlocked for collecting 2000 diamonds strongly resembles Kirby. * The wave unlocked for collecting 4500 stars resembles the Speed Portals inside the game. * One of the spiders unlockable in the Treasure Room resembles Shoop Da Whoop. * One of the spiders unlockable in the Treasure Room Resembles Robtop's face (In the looks of it). * The icon unlocked for solving the "cod3breaker" puzzle in the Vault of Secrets is a fanmade icon or a Jeyzor's Icon from Texture Pack Purpura * The icon unlocked for typing "seven" into the Vault of Secrets is a direct reference to Finn the Human from Adventure Time. * The wave unlocked for typing "Volcano" into the Chamber of Time resembles a Christmas tree. * The ball's face unlocked by Collecting 15 Fire Shards resembles the face on Dex Arson's logo. * The robot for collecting 35 fire shards resembles Anger from the movie Inside Out. Preview Category:Features